Enredos
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: La taquilla se cerró de un portazo y el cuerpo de Bubbles tembló un poco al sentir tal fuerza. Se encontraba en el cuarto periodo, con el chico más popular de la escuela delante de sus narices y un gran problema entre sus manos, ¿lo peor de todo? Su problema se llamaba Mitch y era su estúpido pero amado novio.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, como sabéis estoy en una etapa un poco AMO A BOOMER Y PUNTO FINAL y es que ¿Quién le manda ser tan terriblemente sensual? Bueno, espero que os guste esta historia._**

**_¡Nos leemos abajo!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Capítulo 1: Empiezan los problemas.

La taquilla se cerró de un portazo y el cuerpo de Bubbles tembló un poco al sentir tal fuerza.

Se encontraba en el cuarto periodo, con el chico más popular de la escuela delante de sus narices y un gran problema entre sus manos, ¿lo peor de todo? Su problema se llamaba Mitch y era su estúpido pero amado novio.

Boomer miró con interés a la chica que se encontraba enfrente de él y sonrió genuinamente al sentir su incomodidad.

- Venga, por favor, no puedo permitir que le pegues –suplicó muy a su pesar Bubbles.

Boomer rodó los ojos divertido y se apoyó en su taquilla descuidadamente mientras miraba a la rubia que tenía enfrente. Bubbles se sintió pequeña, Boomer le sacaba al menos una cabeza y media.

- Entiéndelo, me humilló delante de todo el equipo y yo soy el capitán. El que tu noviecito sea nuevo no le da derecho a meterse conmigo, sobre todo si le saco una cabeza, es increíble, sois tan bajos los dos que me dan ganas de subiros a una silla para no tener que bajar tanto tiempo el cuello.

- Por favor… Sólo está intentando adaptarse, él es… complicado.

- ¿Y crees que eso le da derecho a humillarme? No-no, que va.

Bubbles suspiró derrotada.

- Está bien –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se la sujetaba con una mano- haré lo que quieras, te pagaré, si quieres, pero no le pegues.

Boomer sopesó sus palabras con un deje de malicia en su mirada y sonrió con astucia.

- Está bien, no le pegaré, pero como tú has dicho, me tienes que pagar.

- ¿Te lo puedo dar mañana? Es que se me ha quedado el dinero en…

- No quiero tu dinero, rubita –dijo con sorna- quiero otra cosa mucho más… divertida. Esta tarde, después del sexto periodo en la clase del reloj de Sol, te espero allí, y ya sabes, si no vas, tu novio se llevará una buena paliza.

Se volvió y simplemente se fue, dejando a Bubbles sin palabras y con la cabeza echa un revoltijo de pensamientos con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca, tenía tanto que contarle a sus amigas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Llegó a la biblioteca con paso lento pero decidido y después de saludar a la bibliotecaria, se internó entre las montañas de libros que allí había.

Se los sabía de memoria, amaba leer , leía a todas horas: después y antes de comer, antes de acostarse, ates y después de estudiar, durante el descanso… suponía que nadie la reconocía porque siempre estaba con la cabeza enterrada en alguna novela de aventuras o una bella historia de amor.

Al final de la biblioteca había una mesa, en ella estaban dos muchachas que aparentaban tener su misma edad, ambas leían en silencio.

La pelirroja de ojos rosas leía un libro de literatura, respondía al nombre de Blossom y era educada y responsable a la par que trabajadora.

La muchacha de pelo negro pantera que leía con aburrimiento un libro del Tratado de Golgi, se llamaba Bellota y era energética, leal y algo nerviosa.

- Hola –susurró Bubbles cuando llegó- tengo que contaros tantas cosas que no ser por dónde empezar.

La pelinegra dejó el libro encima de la mesa y le dirigió una sonrisa totalmente deslumbrante.

- Tú sabes, todo por una amiga, además, te estoy amando realmente ahorita por darme un suspiro de alivio por no tener que leer más de este estúpido libro.

- Bellota, en realidad no sé cómo sacas esos sobresalientes con lo poco trabajadora que eres.

- Tú sabes, querida Blossom –replicó Bellota con burla en su voz- esta mente prodigiosa no necesita estudiar para sacar notas buenas, pero ahora mismo, mi increíble mente no es lo más importante sino la cara que trae la pobre de nuestra Bubbles.

Bubbles soltó una risita divertida y miró con atención a sus dos amigas, eran realmente incompatibles pero como le hiciesen daño a la otra, sacaban los dientes y uñas para que retirase cualquier cosa, se querían al fin y al cabo.

- Venga Bubbles –comentó Blossom- dispara.

Bubbles cogió aire y sonrió cansada antes de responder.

- Mitch se volvió a meter con el club de fútbol, pero esta vez, con el capitán, le quiere pegar una buena paliza.

- Se lo merece –rió Bellota- por bocazas e idiota.

Blossom le dio un cariñoso golpe en el brazo a Bellota, pero ella también estaba sonriendo.

- No te preocupes Bubbles, Brick es amigo de Boomer, puede decirle que no le pegue y convencerle.

- Sí, -le secundó Bellota- el idiota de mi novio también es amigo de Boomer, puede ayudar.

Bubbles sonrió agradecida pero negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Hay algo más, yo ya he hablado con Boomer, y me ha dicho que no le pegará si yo le doy algo por intercambio. Hemos quedado al final de las clases en la clase del reloj de Sol. Me ha dicho que si hago lo que quiere, no le hará nada a Mitch.

- Ese chico es un problema, me refiero Mitch, no sabe mantener la boca cerrada –masculló Bellota.

Blossom asintió dándole la razón a Bellota (algo que pocas veces sucedía) y suspiró hastiada.

- Bubbles, todavía no me creo que Mitch haya querido ingresar en el club de fútbol… ¿No estaba perfectamente en arte o qué le pasa?

- Sí, él estaba bien en el club de arte, pero allí no había ningún niño y se sintió algo… Es decir…

- Mariquita. Maricón. Nenaza. Hay muchas definiciones para lo que es tu novio, pero ¿deportista? Definitivamente no.

- Yo iba a decir afeminado –le reprendió Bubbles- vigila ese vocabulario señorita.

Blossom sonrió y miró el reloj de la pared.

- Sea lo que sea que Boomer quiere no lo vamos a descubrir aquí sentadas así que propongo que nos vayamos a clase. Empiezan en diez minutos y tenemos que movernos al edificio de enfrente.

Sus acompañantes asintieron y recogieron las cosas que llevaban.

Bellota fue a que le cogieran un libro y Blossom le puso la mano en el hombro a Bubbles.

- No te preocupes –le dijo- seguro que no será nada. Ya sabes cómo es Boomer.

- No –susurró Bubbles mientras veía cómo Blossom terminaba de recoger- el problema es que no tengo ni idea de cómo es.

.

.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya sin ti?

Mitch le cogía la mano a Bubbles y le miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

- No cariño, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Pero seguro que quieres irte sola? Tú odias irte sola.

Bubbles alzó las manos al cielo pidiendo ayuda mentalmente y le sonrió a su novio con dulzura y cariño.

- No, voy a tardar mucho y tanto tú como yo sabemos cómo te pones cuando no has comido lo suficiente.

- Está bien –dijo Mitch rindiéndose- pero me debes una comida.

- Claro que sí. Nos vemos esta tarde, ¿no?

- Cuenta con ello, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Bubbles vio cómo Mitch avanzaba por la calle tranquilamente y poco le faltó para no ir corriendo detrás de él y echarle los brazos al cuello.

Estaba totalmente aterrorizada.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le iba a pasar, y eso le ponía demasiado nerviosa como para estarse quieta sin hacer nada.

Así que cogió aire lentamente y lo dejó salir armándose de valor y alisando su ya bastante alisada falda.

La aventura con el rubio de oro de su instituto acababa de empezar.

.

.

346.

Esa era el aula donde habían quedado y donde tenía que estar Boomer.

Bubbles se encontraba en la puerta, y decir que estaba nerviosa no le hacía justicia a todos los gusanos que sentía en ese momento en su vientre.

Despacito y casi con miedo, abrió la clase y se metió dentro buscando al chico de los ojos cobaltos.

Este reposaba en la silla del maestro, con los pies en la mesa y las manos en la nuca. Tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada y la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y oscura.

Bubbles tragó saliva nerviosa.

Boomer reprimió una risa y le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que esta se acercara.

Bubbles lo hizo, se acercó a él despacio, a paso lento y titubeante, sin poder despegar los ojos de la sonrisa del rubio.

Advertía muchos problemas.

Bubbles se paró a pocos pasos de Boomer pero este negó la cabeza.

- Más. Acércate más.

Oh-oh.

Bubbles se fue acercando poco a poco, solo había tres pasos de distancia entre ellos.

Boomer bajó los pies de la mesa y puso sus manos en las rodillas inclinándose un poco.

- Más –ordenó.

Otro paso, inseguro y desconfiado que provocó que Boomer rodara los ojos.

- Ven aquí.

Y con esta orden, Boomer había cogido a Bubbles de la cadera, y ahora se encontraba entre sus piernas y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Boomer sonrió divertido al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se fue levantando poco a poco, hasta estar totalmente de pie.

Ahora Bubbles tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder estar en contacto con los ojos cobalto que el rubio tenía.

- Me siento pequeña –susurró Bubbles.

- Eso –dijo Boomer acercándose a ella- se puede arreglar.

Y como si no pesase más que una pluma, la levantó y la sentó encima del escritorio.

- ¿Es ahora cuando te tengo que pagar? –Preguntó Bubbles con un hilo de voz.

- Sí –masculló contra sus labios.

Y entonces se unieron en una suave caricia que no pudo ser más, pues la profesora entró y les indicó ''suavemente'' que estaban castigados, que tenían las hormonas revueltas y que los jóvenes de hoy en día eran unos provocadores.

.

.

El coche frenó y Bubbles abrió la puerta.

- Gracias por traerme –le dijo al conductor con una sonrisa.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se revolvió un poco más el pelo.

- No ha sido nada.

Bubbles se levantó y cuando cerró la puerta escuchó salir de la boca del rubio unas palabras que le pusieron la carne de gallina.

- Por cierto rubita, lo de hoy solo ha sido una cuota, no has terminado de pagarme ¿entiendes?

Y entonces se fue.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lucero Gómez al teclado:**_

_**¡Hola! Como ven traigo otra historia, esta vez no superará los 10 capítulos pero estos serán algo intensos.**_

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y tengo la esperanza de que nos leamos en los próximos capítulo.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Lucero Gómez.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, gracias por leer esto, como siempre digo…**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo dos: Pensamientos revueltos.

Bubbles no sabía si suspirar de remordimiento o de placer.

Ese beso había sido…

Increíble.

Pero irreal, infame e irrepetible. No volvería a suceder, ella amaba demasiado a Mitch como para hacerle daño, él también la amaba demasiado. Así que ¡fuera con Boomer! ¿Qué ella había estado suspirando por su beso? ¡Mentira!

Entró a su casa con ganas de romper algún jarrón, pero su familia le interceptó en la entrada, mejor dicho, su madre la interceptó en la entrada.

- ¿Cielo? ¿Qué te ocurre mi amor?

Bubbles le dio una sonrisa forzada y puso las manos detrás de su espalda mientras se balanceaba suavemente delante y detrás.

- Nada mami, solo estoy un poco estresada, tengo tantos exámenes que no puedo con todo, además los profesores exigen demasiado, ¡somos adolescentes! ¡Queremos vivir!

Su madre rio entre dientes al ver la mueca en la cara de su hija creyéndose completamente la mentira que había salido de los labios de Bubbles.

Bubbles se sintió mal por tener que mentir a su madre, pero si no lo hacía seguramente su madre se escandalizaría, es decir, ella era la niñita de mamá, el gran amor de su madre y su padre se volcaba en ella.

- Mamá, después de hacer los deberes ¿puedo ir a casa de Blossom?

La señora sonrió con cariño y le acarició la frente a su hija.

- Claro que sí cariño, pero después de estudiar ¿vale?

- Por supuesto mamá, dale un beso a papá cuando llegue de mi parte, seguramente me iré pronto, tengo pocos deberes.

- Lo haré cielo.

.

.

Bubbles empezó a correr con algo de prisa, sus amigas ya estaban allí –en casa de Bloss-, las podía ver a través del balcón abierto de Blossom.

Al llegar a la entrada cogió aire, lo había perdido después de la carrera, y tocó a la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¡Bubbles! –gritaron ambas chicas, la morena y la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo. La preocupación estaba presente en sus rostros pero también lo estaba la curiosidad de saber cómo había acabado ese encuentro con el rubio que traía a tantas chicas del instituto de cabeza.

- ¡Hola chicas! Tengo tantas cosas que contaros que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

- Bueno –dijo Bellota arrastrándola a la habitación de la pelirroja, quien las seguía a paso ligero- empieza por lo más importante como qué demonios pasó.

- O qué dijo Boomer –comentó Blossom.

- O si te sentiste muy nerviosa.

- O si supiste que hacer.

- O si te gustó el beso.

- ¡Espérate ahí Bellota! ¿Quién dijo nada de un beso?

- Vamos Bubbles –dijo Blossom con una sonrisa maliciosa- sabíamos desde un principio qué era lo que Boomer quería.

- ¡Sí, lo sabíamos! Pero cuenta… ¿Besa bien?

Bubbles suspiró rodando los ojos y sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo molesta por la pequeña jugarreta que le habían hecho sus mejores amigas.

- Sí. Besa bien, y no sabéis cómo.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, con un tazón de palomitas en sus manos, las tres reían acerca de quién besaba mejor (¿Brick, Butch o Mitch?), el tema de Boomer había sido desterrado de la conversación y eso Bubbles lo agradecía en profundidad, no era buena para las cosas de ríelos del amor, ella era pésima para eso.

Por eso le gustaba tanto Mitch, era simple y no traía problemas, excepto cuando se metía en un club de fútbol y se metía con el rubio de su capitán el cual le sacaba una cabeza y media.

- Os prometo que Brick besa mucho mejor que vuestros sosos novios.

- ¡Que no! ¿Por qué te crees que me beso tanto con Butch? Y no me digas que es guapo porque no lo es.

- Vamos Bellota, si estás coladita por él.

- ¡No! Sólo lo quiero porque es el segundo en el club de fútbol.

- Sí, claro que sí queridísima mía.

- ¡Te mataré!

Bubbles reía, sabía que Blossom llevaba la razón, Bellota y Butch no eran capaces de estar un rato sin el otro, estaban coladitos hasta los huesos.

Igual que ella y Mitch.

Solo rezaba para que mañana no tuviese que ver a su novio lleno de benditas por el instituto.

.

.

Boomer miró con arrogancia a la niña de coletas que pasaba corriendo al lado de él, su cabello rubio se balanceaba de un lado a otro y no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes al comprender por qué la rubita corría tanto, seguro que estaba buscando a su novio, para ver si estaba lleno de moratones como debería estar.

- Eh idiota, dime por qué te ríes para reírnos nosotros también.

- Vamos Butch, todavía es muy temprano para que me empieces a insultar ¿no?

- Déjalo Boomer –intervino Brick- todavía no ha visto a Bellota, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no está con ella.

- Nenita.

- Vete a la mierda idiota.

Boomer se echó a reír siendo acompañado de Brick, era verdad, esos dos no vivían el uno sin el otro.

- Buenos días chicos, hola pedazo de idiota.

El trío de hombres se giró para ver quién los había saludado encontrándose con una morena de ojos jade que sonreía maliciosamente.

- Buenos días Bellota –le respondieron Brick y Boomer casi al mismo tiempo.

- Tú qué, ¿no me saludas?

- Yo, gatita, tengo otras formas de saludarte –le contestó mientras la atraía a sus brazos y le besaba suavemente los labios- buenos días.

Bellota sonrió satisfecha y se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio ignorando los silbidos que los idiotas de los amigos de su más idiota novio le dedicaban.

- ¡Brick!

Todos se voltearon para ver a un chico que corría con los ojos en llamas de la emoción y el pelo teñido de azul y en punta.

- Hey Jason, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Es Mitch! ¡Se ha metido con Nicholas y le están dando una paliza, tienes que venir a ver!

Boomer levantó una ceja ¿Mitch? Ese chico era un problema tras otro.

Los cinco se encaminaron a paso rápido para ver la pelea, en la cual participaba el novio de Bubbles.

.

.

Bubbles estaba ya mareada de dar tantas vueltas para encontrar a su novio.

Lo había buscado en la biblioteca, en el ático, en el gimnasio, en la cafetería... En tantos lugares que ya ni se acordaba de cuales eran, estaba asustada, no sabía dónde se encontraba.

A lo mejor estaba enfermo…

O triste por algo…

O se había quedado dormido…

Oh, no.

Se había metido en una pelea.

¡Mitch! Su cabeza daba vueltas y prácticamente voló hasta el final del pasillo para rescatar a su adorable pero infantil novio, al menos por el momento todavía estaba bien, seguían discutiendo acaloradamente pero no había ningún solo rasguño en la adorable cara de su novio.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al punto en el cual su novio y el otro chico discutían, unos fuertes brazos le apresaron la cintura y la alejó de la pelea hasta llegar a las taquillas, que se situaban al otro extremo del pasillo.

- ¿Pero tú estás loca, rubia?

- ¡Están a punto de darle una paliza a mi novio! Tengo que hacer que paren.

- ¿Tú?

Una sonrisa de burla se extendió por sus labios y se recostó en los casilleros. Miró a Bubbles de arriba abajo con suficiencia, dejando en claro que era bastante delgada y parecía una muñequita a punto de romperse, no una guerrera como Bellota. Bubbles se revolvió incómoda ante su escrutinio.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- ¿Perdona?

Una mueca de asco se había posado en los labios de Boomer dándole un aspecto de desagrado.

- ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Me ayudarás a parar la pelea?

- No, definitivamente no. Estás loca si piensas que voy a hacer eso, se lo tenía bien merecido. Se lo ha buscado él solito, yo no he hecho nada, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trato.

Bubbles le miró a los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho.

- ¡Por favor!

Un grito se escuchó en el pasillo y Bubbles se volvió aterrorizada, la pelea acababa de empezar y ya estaban masacrando a su novio.

Miró con súplica en sus ojos a Boomer y posó las manos en el pecho de este, en un intento de hacer la súplica más intensa.

Boomer gruñó con furia y hundió su puño en la taquilla más próxima.

Fue con paso lento y perezoso donde se peleaban y detuvo el puño que Nicholas estaba a punto de darle a Mitch.

- Posers, detente, este idiota no necesita más pelea, tiene suficiente con su propia estupidez. Vamos a la cafetería hombre, seguro que estarán por allí las porristas, ¿nos las amas?

Nicholas se fue con su equipo gruñendo entre dientes algo sobre estúpidos con trajes de payaso y Bubbles corrió hacia Mitch preparada para llevarle a la enfermería.

Boomer rodó los ojos.

Qué infantiles podían llegar a ser los chicos, encima eran de su propio sexo.

Genial.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lucero Gómez al teclado:_**

**_Bueno, un capítulo más de esta historia, el siguiente será un poco más movidito y tal…_**

**_Como sea, espero que os haya gustado y paso a responder a los rewvies y a dar gracias por los favoritos y alertas:_**

**_Una -demente- suelta: ¡Yo también creía que era imposible! Pero ya ves, al fin y al cabo, nada lo es. Gracias por comentar, ojalá nos leamos pronto._**

**_Momoko123: ¡Gracias por poner el fic en Favoritos! Un abrazo y gracias por tus palabras._**

**_faty-chan: ¡Tú eres de las mías! Boomer me en-can-ta simplemente. Un abrazo, nos leemos._**

**_Alondra/Linna Hamato: ¿Por qué te cambias el nombre? Como sea, gracias por tu review y ¡Chist! ¡No reveles la historia!_**

**_Con esfuerzo:_**

**_Lucero Gómez._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenas, gracias por estar presentes también en este capítulo, gracias por estar aquí conmigo compartiendo este capítulo.**_

_**Como es costumbre…**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo chicas!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo cuatro: Fiesta, parte uno.

Bubbles suspiró, había acabado (al fin) de curarle las heridas a su novio y ahora tocaba lo que menos le gustaba hacer: regañar.

- ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre! ¡Eran tres, cariño! ¡Y tú estabas solo!

- No te enfades… Es que siempre se meten conmigo.

- Bien que te lo mereces si siempre te comportas así.

- Bueno no te enfades… ¿Sabes? Ayer pasó algo flipante.

Bubbles arqueó una ceja con desconfianza, seguramente sería alguna tontería que se había inventado para que ella dejase de regañarle.

- ¿Sí? –dijo con molestia- ¿Más loco que te metieses con tu capitán?

- ¡De eso se trata! Ayer cuando fui al entrenamiento estuve a punto de echarme a llorar porque sabía que me iba a moler a palos, sin embargo, cuando vino Boomer solo me frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, no me pegó ¡No me hizo absolutamente nada! Me llevé todas las pastillas de mi casa para nada…

El corazón de Bubbles se derritió, él no le había pegado a su novio por el casi-beso que habían tenido en la clase. Los latidos subieron un poco y ella se obligó a calmarse, debía de agradecer a Boomer.

- Como sea –dijo Bubbles sacudiendo la cabeza- no hagas eso nunca más, ¿entiendes?

Mitch asintió como un niño bueno y Bubbles suspirando le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa.

- ¿Qué dices Mitch? ¿Te apetece ir a una heladería esta tarde?

- Emm, no puedo cariño, tengo que trabajar en un proyecto con Brat y hemos quedado esta tarde y la que viene.

- ¿Brat?

- Sí bueno, ya la conoces, la rubia, la capitana de las porristas.

- Ah, esa.

- Sí… ¿No pasa nada verdad?

Bubbles le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Pero sí que pasaba, Bubbles odiaba con toda su alma a Brat.

Así que.

Gug.

Mitch se encontraba emocionado por ese trabajo aunque no lo hiciese notar…

Bubbles no era tonta, lo notaba.

Pero ambos se amaban con el alma así no pasaba nada.

.

.

Boomer miraba aburrido a su alrededor, había porristas de todos los colores y formas, sus idiotas compañeros de equipo que babeaban por las porristas, las novias de sus mejores amigos (los cuales se comían la boca sin pudor) y un puñado de gente que babeaba por él.

Con un puñado se refiere a todo el instituto claro.

La manzana verde desaparecía lentamente entre sus labios y la sonrisa en ellos no tenía precio.

Allí estaba ella.

Buscando algo –o alguien- seguramente a él, lo sabía por la timidez que flotaba a su alrededor y el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Menudo espectáculo.

Se levantó con pereza dejando la manzana en la mesa y la porrista que prácticamente estaba tumbada encima de él se quejó. Él le guiño un ojo y ella sonrió satisfecha.

Se paseó por el comedor y salió de él dándole la vuelta al edificio para entrar por la puerta en la cual se encontraba Bubbles, cuando estuvo a su lado le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la apartó del comedor con rapidez, sin que nadie les viera.

.

.

La espalda de Bubbles se chocó contra un casillero pero ella no se quejó, estaba lo suficiente nerviosa como para no decir nada.

Boomer contuvo una risita, adoraba que las chicas se comportasen como fieras con él pero la timidez de Bubbles lo encandilaba.

- Gracias –dijo muy bajito Bubbles.

Boomer levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Por qué rubita?

Bubbles se encogió de hombros.

- Por no masacrar a mi novio ayer.

- Hicimos un trato, ¿te acuerdas? Tú me lo pagaste a medias y yo fui bueno y generoso y no masacré a tu noviecito de pacotilla. Pero quiero que me termines de pagar.

Bubbles tragó saliva y jugó con los dedos de sus manos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que quiero que me lo termines de pagar. Aquí. Ahora. No te preocupes, nadie nos verá.

Bubbles asintió vergonzosamente y le miró a los ojos con temor.

- Vale.

- Relájate rubita, esto es solo un juego.

Sus labios se juntaron, en algo más que una caricia, el estómago de Bubbles se removió en un millón de mariposas y le temblaron las rodillas, sintió las manos de Boomer acomodándose en su cintura, sosteniéndola y se sintió algo más segura ahora que no tenía la amenaza de caer en redondo al suelo por la intensidad del beso. Sus lenguas se saludaron en una caricia lujuriosa y ambos se juntaron un poco más para estar más juntos si era posible.

Les podían pillar, pero eso era lo que le ponía la adrenalina al beso.

Se separaron poco a poco y Boomer lucía una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios, tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió, estaban negros.

- Has terminado de pagarme rubita, pero quiero un extra por haberle salvado el culo a tu novio ayer en el pasillo.

Bubbles tragó saliva nerviosa.

- ¿Un extra?

Boomer asintió.

- Esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Ben, te quiero allí, si no te quieres sentir insegura, te puedes traer a tu novio, todo el mundo está invitado.

Bubbles asintió y Boomer se separó de ella.

- Nos vemos allí rubita, te estaré esperando Bubbles.

Boomer se giró y se perdió en los pasillos vacios dejando a Bubbles con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Cómo sabía él su nombre? Bueno, seguramente se lo habría escuchado a alguna de sus amigas o a su novio, él no era un acosador.

Qué pena.

Bubbles sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de ideas estúpidas y pensó en su amado novio algo llamado remordimiento, necesitaba pasar tiempo con él.

.

.

La fiesta estaba a tope.

Ella no era una chica de fiestas, de verdad que no lo era.

Pero al parecer a su novio también le interesaba ir la fiesta y se había dejado arrastrar.

- ¡Bubbles! ¡Qué fuerte que estés aquí!

Bellota la miraba con los ojos abiertos y un vaso de algo de color negro en la mano.

- ¿Quién está aquí? ¡Bubbles! ¿Tú por aquí?

Bubbles abrió la boca y después la cerró ¿qué iba a decir? Bloss y Bellota tenían todo el derecho del mundo a estar asombradas, ella nunca salía de casa.

Prefería mil veces más escribir poesía o escuchar música, pero ahí estaba, con un vestido azul corto, con el pelo suelto y con unas bailarinas negras a juego con los abalorios del vestido.

Bubbles asintió nerviosa y se dirigió a toda prisa al sitio donde estaban sus amigas.

- ¡Tenéis que ayudarme! No tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

Bellota soltó una pequeña risa y la miró con la cabeza inclinada sonriendo.

- No hay problema con eso –le respondió Blossom- ahora mismo vamos a empezar un juego, los Tres Minutos de Amor, ¿sabes cómos se juega?

Bubbles negó con cabeza y Bellota se echó a reír.

- ¡Oh vamos Bellota! –le espetó Bubbles avergonzada- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

- Y no lo hago –le respondió la morena entre carcajadas- me estoy riendo de las caras de pervertidos que tienen todos los chicos de la fiesta que te miran, solo les falta que se les caiga la baba.

- Mientras que no lo hagan por ti…

Butch había aparecido por detrás y había capturado la oreja de Bellota en un beso mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

- Idiota posesivo –le espetó Bellota.

- Sí pero me quieres así.

- Que razón tienes, anda, vamos a jugar.

Butch frunció el ceño.

- ¿Jugar a qué?

- A Tres Minutos de Amor.

- Ni hablar, tú te quedas conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no puede jugar? –preguntó Bubbles

- Ahora lo verás –le dijo Bloss mientras le tomaba de la mano y la sentaba en un círculo- ahora te explicarán las reglas.

- ¿Tú puedes jugar a esto?

- Como lo intente Brick me mataría, aunque yo también la haría si él se atreviese a jugar.

- ¡Hey Bubbles! ¿Vas a jugar? –le preguntó Mitch, Bubbles no lo había visto, estaba sentado al lado de Brat.

- Sí. Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega.

- No importa, ahora explicamos las reglas –inquirió Ben.

- ¿Vais a jugar a Tres Minutos de Amor? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Bubbles se giró y algo sordo le golpeó el pecho. El que había hablado era Boomer y la miraba de reojo con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sí, ¿te apuntas?

- Faltaba más.

- Las reglas son simples, la botella que está en medio tiene que ser girada y a quién le toque tiene que elegir a una persona con la que besarse tres minutos en ese armario de ahí ¿Entendido todo el mundo?

Bubbles estaba más blanca que el papel. Miró a Mitch, pero este no parecía inquieto, seguramente sería porque ellos eran novios y se respetaban las parejas, pensando esto, ella se sintió un poco menos inquita y más serena.

La botella giró y apuntó a Brat, quien sonrió triunfante.

- Quiero a Mitch

Bubbles se sintió desfallecer y miró a Mitch como rogándole que no lo hiciera, pero este solo se encogió de hombros mirándola como pidiendo perdón y susurró:

- Tranquila, es solo un juego, además no puedo hacer nada.

Ambos se encerraron en el armario y Bubbles sintió todas las miradas posarse en ella, pero ella estaba más serena y tranquila que nunca, con la mano sujetándole la cara y una pequeña sonrisita en los labio, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando acabaron los tres minutos y Mitch y Brat salieron, Mitch tenía una sonrisa boba en sus labios, pero cuando Bubbles abrió sus ojos y sus orbes celestes estuvieron a la vista de todos, se le quitó la sonrisa.

Los ojos de Bubbles mostraban la típica calma glacial que se rompería de un momento a otro y cuando estallase, todos los presentes en la fiesta estaban seguros de que más de uno lo iban a pasar regular.

Boomer sonreía complacido con la cara de Bubbles, pero cuando la botella le apuntó a él la sonrisa que tuvo no pudo ser más deslumbrante y satisfecha.

Boomer miró al grupo y dijo firme:

- Quiero a la rubia, quiero a la chica de Mitch.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lucero Gómez al teclado:_**

**_Siento dejaros aquí, de verdad que lo siento pero estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y mi inspiración no da para más._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo lo mismo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo._**

**_Ahora paso a responder a los comentarios:_**

**_Karla -20: Venga, te acabo de coger, eres un robot ¿A que sí? No puedes ser tan perfecta, es imposible, totalmente imposible. He llegado a saltar de emoción al ver tu larguíiiiiiiiiisimo review, en serio, ME ENCANTAS OFICIALMENTE. Un beso demasiado grande y nos leemos cariño, espero que te vea pronto. El próximo cap de Teen Diva te lo comento yo la primera, y que sepas que más que un comentario va a ser un testamento. Muchos abrazos (tienes que darme un apodo para tí)._**

**_Rossy98: ¡Gracias por poner muchos de mis fics en Favoritos y ponerme como escritora favorita! Espero que nos leamos._**

**_luzprincesa: ¡Gracias por ese Follow!_**

**_dani0113: ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!_**

**_Una -demente -suelta: Perdoname los espacios, pero de lo contrario no podría poner tu nombre. Me pensé en machacar un poco a Mitch, pero como en la historia no es tan mala, me dio un poco de penuqui. Esta vez no has hacertado lo que viene (Ja -ja), un abrazo y nos leemos._**

**_faty-chan: Definitivamente Boomer fue compasivo, es un chico malo pero no un macarra. Bueno, pues nada, un abrazo y nos leemos. PD: No, Bellota no puede vivir sin Butch, ¿quién podría vivir sin él? Aunque prefiero a Boomer. pues nada, eso, que me alegro que comentes, un abrazo._**

**_Se despide con parsimonia:_**

**_Lucero Gómez._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, abajo como siempre los contestaré, espero que os guste este nuevo cap.**_

_**A mi Sweety (Karla-20) y a Una -demente -suelta, espero que os guste a las dos.**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo cuatro: La fiesta Parte dos.

A Bubbles le entraron ganas de estallar en risas, es decir, la cara de Mitch no podía haberse puesto más blanca.

Maldito bastardo, él había salido con cara de idiota del armario y ella no podía liarse con Boomer.

Gug.

Ella realmente quería darle una lección a su idiota novio.

Boomer observaba a Bubbles con tranquilidad, se levantó y andó hasta ponerse delante de ella, se puso en cuclillas y muy suave le dijo:

- ¿Lista Bubbles?

Una sonrisa traviesa le enmarcó los labios a Bubbles y Boomer no pudo hacer sino devolvérsela con picardía.

Boomer le tendió la mano y ella la tomo con gusto mientras se levantaba despacio para la agonía de su novio y el asombro de todos los presentes.

Mitch la miró suplicante y ella estuvo a punto de decir que no lo haría, pero se acordó de su cara, de su sonrisa, de lo contento que parecía cuando entró al armario con Brat y una ola de puro odio la envolvió de la manera más asfixiante posible.

- No es mi culpa cariño –le siseó con furia- además, es solo un juego, ¿no?

Mitch se encogió en su sitio y miró con los ojos agonizantes cómo entraban en el armario. Alrededor de él todo era caos, había silbidos, carcajadas, quejidos e incluso se escuchó algún que otro ''¡La rubia era para mí!'' pero no hicieron caso a eso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la oscuridad los rodeó por completo y ambos pudieron oír la respiración del otro.

Bubbles notó el aliento de Boomer en su oreja y un escalofrío le sacudió.

- ¿En verdad estamos haciendo toda esta mierda o solo quieres molestar a tu encantador novio?

- Su nombre es Mitch, Boomer.

Siempre lo defendía, que idiotez ¡Él prácticamente le había engañado! Y ahora ella lo engañaba, simple, ¿verdad?

Entonces… ¿Por qué no se sentía bien?

- Estás muy tensa rubita… Si quieres no tenemos que hacer esto.

- No, es decir sí, quiero decir, no. Espera… ¿qué?

Boomer se rió suave, ronco y agradable cerca de la oreja de Bubbles y ella se podía haber derretido en ese mismo instante, de hecho… las rodillas le temblaban.

- He dicho, rubita, que si quieres no lo hacemos.

El estómago de Bubbles dio un pequeño tirón y una sonrisita se coló en sus labios.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Deberíamos hacer lo que hemos venido a…

Labios se arrastraban por su cuello, suave, suave, suave.

Un gemido gutural se escapó de la garganta de Bubbles y no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse a la camisa de Boomer para no caer, las rodillas no le respondían y ella se sentía tan, tan vulnerable…

Un par de manos se posaron en su cintura, tan tan tan firmes que su corazón saltó más alto.

- ¿Sabes rubita? Eres una caja de sorpresas, tan hermosa, tan única que me dan ganas de echar a volar a tu estúpido novio y hacerte de todo.

- Empezando por qué…

- Demonios no me…

Labios chocaron y Boomer gruñó contra sus labios, la respiración de ambos estaba por las nubes.

- No… Te haré daño… Suave, más suave –murmuró Boomer contra su boca, y entonces, las cosas se ralentizaron.

Ahora sus labios la tentaban, eran pequeñas caricias adictivas totalmente mágicas que provocaban que Bubbles temblara de mil y una sensaciones. Las manos que estaban en su cintura le acariciaban y la atraían al musculoso cuerpo de su acompañante, envolviéndola gentilmente con sus brazos.

Oh, Dios, Bubbles estallaría en llamas de un momento a otro.

La espalda de Boomer chocó contra la pared y se recostaron en ella, Boomer tirando a Bubbles encima de él, dejándola de pie en medio de sus piernas.

Ahora se sentía correcto, malditamente correcto.

La puerta del armario se abrió de un golpe y ambos gimieron al darle la luz, pero no se separaron. Los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes y las burlas en sus tonos de voz estaban más que involucradas, pero ellos siguieron besándose, ajenos a todo. Una mano se posó en el brazo de Boomer y la voz burlona y divertida de Ben diciendo que estaban dando un espectáculo llegó a los oídos de los dos. Boomer gruñó dándole un pequeño último beso en los labios a Bubbles y diciéndole en el oído:

-Terminó demasiado rápido, rubita.

Oh, desde luego que lo había hecho, ¿Por qué no quedarse un ratito más ellos dos ahí juntos otra vez? Boomer era realemenete un... Dios, un dulce peligro demasiado tentador.

Boomer se alejó de ella para darle una regañina a Ben.

- ¡Inútil! Deja tus celos para después y no me interrumpas cuando estoy haciendo algo importante.

Los silbidos sonaron por toda la sala y Bubbles se sentó en su sitio con una sonrisita en los labios, pero antes que pudiese tocar el suelo, dos pares de manos la levantaron y se la llevaron corriendo.

- ¡Que fuerte! –chilló Blossom, Bellota daba saltitos a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Boomer te escogió a ti! – le interrumpió Bellota.

- ¿Tan extraño es eso? –dijo Bubbles con molestia.

Las dos amigas se miraron con complicidad.

- No nos hemos expresado bien.

- Por la cara de Bubbles no.

Bubbles infló sus cachetes, le llamaban fea ¿Y ahora tonta? ¡Vaya amigas que tenía!

- Lo que…

A Blossom no le dio tiempo a terminar, Bubbles estaba siendo arrastrada por alguien hacia fuera de la casa.

Era Mitch, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo siento, cariño –le dijo Mitch- he sido un tonto.

A Bubbles también le picaban los ojos, una lágrima bajó rodando por su cara.

- No cielito, lo siento yo, soy una tonta celosa.

Y ambos, llorando, se abrazaron perdonándose mutuamente.

.

.

- ¡Esa niña pijita! –chilló Brat al ver a los novio abrazarse con cariño.

- Cállate Brat –le dijo Boomer aburrido desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué me calle? Eso lo dice el chico que se acaba de liar con la novia de MI Mitch.

- Punto uno, tú también te has liado con Mitch; punto dos, no es tu Mitch, son novios ¿recuerdas? Y punto tres, el que me sienta atraído por Bubbles no significa que te vaya a ayudar a separarlos, son felices así.

''Y yo quiero verla feliz'' pensó Boomer.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, la sonrisa de Bubbles no podía haber sido más adorable, estaba radiante, todo el mundo que la miraba sonreía con cariño.

Estaba asquerosamente adorable con sus dos coletas y su vestido azul cielo.

¿Verdad Boomer?

Él también sabía que ella estaba contenta porque se había arreglado con Mitch.

Punto. Y. Final.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lucero Gómez al teclado:_**

**_¡Hola! A esta historia solo le faltan cuatro capítulos… Qué penita…_**

**_Como sea y dejémonos de estupideces por mi parte, paso a responder a los rewvies y a dar las gracias por alertas, favoritos y demás:_**

**_Karla-20: A ver Sweety, espero que esto no haya hecho que te entren complejos asesinos por Mitch, el pobre solo es un idiota. Como sea, me encantas y ¡Deja de tardar tanto para escribir Teen-Diva! Gug, quiero leerlo ya ¡No me puedes tener en vilo, es insano! Por cierto, te dediqué el cap, fue una tentación irresistible._**

**_Faty-chan: Realmente sé cómo te sientes, por poco no muero de un ataque al corazón al escribir esto... En fin chèrie,_**  
**_ ya sabes que todos mis FF terminan bien, así que no te sulfures._**

**_Una -demente -suelta: A ver... ¡Deja de ser tan sangrienta que ese papel es el mio! Ejem ejem ¡Gracias por todos tus favoritos y todos tus reviews! ¿No te duelen los dedos? Madre de Dios, comentaste en todas, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado, te lo mereces, por eso te lo dedico._**

**_¡Gracias a todos enserio, no sabría que hacer sin vuestras palabras!_**

**_Atentamente:_**

**_Lucero Gómez._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, ya cada vez falta menos para que esto se acabe…**_

_**Bueno, espero que os esté gustando la historia, ya sabéis, es gracias y por vosotros…**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo cinco: Lo siento, cielo…

- ¿Has visto a Bubbles? ¡Está super-hiper-mega contenta!

- Sí, te has tomado demasiados caramelos, Bloss.

Bellota tenía la sonrisa más criminal que existía, normal, adoraba chinchar a Blossom.

Además, ella siempre caía.

- ¡No me he tomado demasiados caramelos! Solo veintiuno o algo así…

Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Blossom al escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas de Bellota.

- Oh, venga ya, ¿Has visto a Bubbles sí o no?

Bellota frunció el ceño.

- Nop.

- Bien, pues está radiante, totalmente contenta, creo que se ha arreglado con Mitch.

Bellota frunció sus labios y se cruzó de brazos, en un berrinche infantil totalmente inapropiado para su edad (mentira, solo que Blossom era… algo aburrida tirando para completamente S-O-S-A).

- No me gusta nada nada Mitch, es tan estúpido… No hace más que meterse en problemas, la pobre Bubbles solo hace sacarle de disgustos, es idiota sin remedio…

- Odio decirlo, pero tienes toda la razón de mundo querida, algún día se verá en un problema bastante gordo por culpa de ese chico.

- Hey chicas –gritó Butch desde la cancha de baloncesto- ¿Venís a jugar?

Cuando Blossom fue a responder, Bellota ya estaba a mitad de camino.

.

.

- ¿Cariño?

La dulce voz de Bubbles se filtraba en el aire y tenía un tono muy, muy, muy angustiado.

Ella se paseaba en el piso, son la frente en la mano, dentro del apartamento de Mitch, se suponía que habían quedado allí hace media hora, pero él no estaba allí ¡Ya llevaba más de media hora llamándole por toda la casa pero no aparecía!

Se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de estar, rendida, y entonces… Lo vio.

Una nota, en negro con un boli azul, la letra descuidada y algo curva ¡La letra de Mitch! Una sonrisa genuina se extendió por la cara de Bubbles, seguro que esto tenía una explicación.

''Bubbles, cariño –rezaba la nota- tenemos que hablar, es muy importante, nos vemos en la heladería''

Bubbles frunció el ceño ¡Ellos había quedado en su cuarto, no en la heladería! En fin…

Dio un pequeño suspiro y se encaminó hacia allá.

.

.

Después de un paseo descuidado y alegre, Bubbles llegó a la heladería y distinguió a Mitch entre los cristales, pero… ¿Alguien le podía explicar qué hacía Brat allí también? Y encima ¡Tenía cogida la mano de Mitch!

Bubbles entró con paso desconfiado en la heladería y cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la mesa en la cual su querido pero incierto novio y esa porrista hija de… Bueno, esa estaban, ellos advirtieron su presencia.

- ¡Bubbles querida mía!

La voz de Brat rechinó en el ambiente y Bubbles tuvo que contenerse para no hacer una mueca de desagrado (obviamente no la hizo, de lo contrario, incluso podía escuchar la voz de Blossom resonando en su cabeza ''¡Bubbles esas caras''!).

- Bubbles –dijo esta vez Mitch- debemos hablar, siéntate por favor.

Bubbles se sentó con desconfianza y nerviosismo en la silla que su novio le indicaba y se removió en ella.

- Dime, Mitch, el motivo por el cual no estabas en tu casa ¿No habíamos quedado allí?

Mitch suspiró y Bubbles ya presentí que esto (la charla, el tema, la solución) iba a doler como… Mucho muchísimo.

Dag.

A Bubbles nunca le gustaron las heridas.

- ¿Sí, Mitch? ¿Qué me tienes que contar que es tan urgente?

- Verás cielo… Esto... Creo, que tenemos que pensar en…

- ¡Nosotros queremos estar juntos!

La interrupción de Brat no solo fue irritante sino que también… Dolorosa.

Las mejillas de Mitch se tiñeron de rojo y miró al suelo.

- ¿Cariño? ¿Es eso verdad? –incluso hablar dolía, su adorado, amado, dulce novio… - ¿Estamos rompiendo ahora?

Mitch se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente causando que un chillido saliese de la garganta de Brat y se tirara encima de él a darle besos por toda la cara.

Bubbles tragó saliva y lentamente se levantó de su silla, salió del recinto sin importarle las súplicas de Mitch para que le pudiese explicar nada… Al fin y al cabo… Se olía todo.

No era tonta.

Nunca lo había sido.

Nunca lo sería.

Ella no lloraría ni aunque los ojos le picasen.

Porque no era tonta, pero las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas, libres y dolorosas.

.

.

Blossom acariciaba la cabeza de Bubbles con cariño y pesar y Bellota daba bufidos a su lado.

Ella estaba tan cabreada con Mitch que daba un poco (mentira, era exagerado el aura que salía de ella) de miedo.

- Mi niña, ya pasó cielo, no llores más, solo te estás haciendo más daño de lo que te mereces.

Mil y una cosas salían de la boca de Blossom, a cada una más bonita, eso calmaba. Pero sus caricias eran tan suaves como las que le daba Mitch, y eso dolía, dolía tanto..

- Anda –interrumpió rudamente Bellota- trae.

Atrajo a Bubbles a su regazo y la meció en él, al contrario de sus palabras, el movimiento era suave y tranquilizador.

Y así, con las palabras suaves y bonitas de Blossom y acurrucada en el seno reconfortante de Bellota, Bubbles se quedó dormida.

Con el corazón roto, los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

Pero se quedó dormida.

.

.

Todo el mundo notaba las ojeras de Bubbles.

Ella acostumbraba a reír todo el día, a cantar suave todas las horas y a sonreír incluso a los maestros. Ella era simplemente demasiado querida por todos para que no notasen nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? –preguntaban con preocupación los profesores al no oír su risa.

- Es un idiota Bubbles –le decían sus compañeros y amigos.

Pero nadie comentaba nada de Brat.

.

.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Boomer?

La voz cansada y ronca de Bubbles hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño notablemente molesto.

- Nada rubita, solo que no te he oído reír en todo el día. Realmente necesito oír tu risa.

Bubbles bufó.

- No estoy para piropos Boomer.

- ¿Piensas que es un piropo? –Boomer se acercó a Bubbles con enfado- ¿Qué no eres bonita? ¿Qué esto es un juego? Te equivocas. No estoy jugando y solo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Una lágrima traicionera cruzó la mejilla de Bubbles, pero ella no se la limpió, estaba ya cansada de limpiárselas.

Sin embargo, Boomer sí se la limpió.

Con cariño, levantó la mano y secó la húmeda mejilla de la joven, quién cerró los ojos ante el tacto de su mano en la cara.

El corazón de Bubbles dio un salto, ¿el gran, arrogante y presumido capitán de fútbol era ese en realidad? Bubbles podía hacerle frente (a regañadientes) al capitán arrogante de fútbol, pero a este chico rubio de ojos cariñosos ojos cobalto y de manos suaves no podía hacerle frente.

No cuando ella estaba tan destrozada.

No cuando su corazón palpitaba así.

Un sollozo salió de sus labios y Boomer, con delicadeza, posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, quien se acurrucó junto a él en un reconfortante abrazo. Ahora todo estaba bien, el corazón de Bubbles volvía a latir (desenfrenado y salvaje, pero latía).

Se separaron con tranquilidad, manteniendo sus frentes juntas y mirándose a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Bubbles suavemente.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Por qué eres así de dulce? –Boomer rió.

- Porque me gustas, Amor.

''Amor'', así le había estado llamando desde el día de la fiesta. Había empezado llamándola ''Mis Tres Minutos de Amor'' pero había ido abreviando y el apodo se había quedado en ''Amor''.

Bubbles sintió a Boomer alejarse de ella y poco le faltó para alargar el brazo y sostenerlo junto a ella, pero aún estaba en shock.

''Porque me gustas, Amor''

- Descansa, Amor, mañana espero que estés mejor. Y por cierto, sonríe.

''Me gustas, Amor''.

La puerta se cerró y Bubbles se quedó sola en la habitación, curiosamente sin dolerle el corazón.

''Amor''.

Interesante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lucero Gómez al teclado:**_

_**¡Hola chic s! buenos días/noches/tardes o lo que sea.**_

_**Gracias por vuestros increíbles ánimos y vuestras sorprendentes palabras, no sé qué haría sin ellas.**_

_**Paso a responder a los reviews:**_

_**la. mas. guapisima. de. todas: ¡Déjame en paz por favor! Ya te vale, me has hundido, me has hecho llorar mil veces, ¡tus palabras me duelen! Si no te gustan mis escritos, si no te sientes identificada, por favor, simplemente pasa de mí, me haces daño, me machacas y yo ya no sé que hacer para mejorar. Simplemente pasa de mí. Por favor.**_

_**TheCreepieJoker: ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia!**_

_**Momoko123: No te apures cielo, al fin y al cabo, te has tomado la paciencia de responder, muchas gracias, ya te echaba de menos y todo.**_

_**Una- demente- suelta: Ejem... Lo siento si te asusté, no fue aposta ni nada de eso... ¡Y la parte sangrinta es mía! Así que (inserta aquí una carita sacándo la lengua). Pf, gracias por comentar, nos leemos.**_

_**Karla-20: ¡Por fin actualizaste! Creí que moriría sin saber del otro cap, es simplemente aw aw aw aw aw aw aw y todo lo demás que te dije en el review. En realidad, era mucho más largo, pero me dio vergüenza mandarlo tan largo (casi tres cuartos de página) y lo reduje a eso.**_

_**Linna Hamato: ¿A sí? No tenía ni idea, en España tiene ese nombre, es un poco mierda si tienes novio... Muchas de mis amigas cortaron por eso... En fin, cosas de la vida ¿no? Nos leemos.**_

_**¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Lucero Gómez.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola chicos!**_

_**Aquí tenéis el penúltimo capítulo de esta humilde novela (sin contar con el epílogo).**_

_**Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis…**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo seis: Preparativos y sorpresas.

- Vamos cariño –dijo Blossom- seguro que encuentras a alguien con quien ir.

- Sí, es verdad –le secundó Bellota- ¿Qué idiota no va a querer ir contigo?

Bubbles suspiró y miró a sus amigas sonriendo con cariño. Era normal que ellas estuvieran tan animadas (que incluso Bellota estaba animada)

¡Ellas tenían una pareja con quien ir al baile! Además, seguro que sus novios les amaban como nada. Bubbles hizo un puchero y una risita se le escapó de los labios.

- Además…

Blossom no pudo acabar, el móvil de Bubbles sonó y ella después de comprobar el número de la pantalla se colgó del auricular.

- ¿Sí?... ¿Ahora?... Sí, sí, claro… Muy bien, esperadme allí… Adiós a ti también.

- ¿Quién era?

- Brute, me estaba diciendo que hemos empezado a preparar los preparativos del baile antes, esta tarde para ser más preciso y me necesitan allí.

- Perfecto, te podemos acompañar si quieres.

- ¡¿Ehh?! ¿Qué dices loca? ¡Yo paso de ir al instituto ahora!

- ¿Y quién recogerá entonces a Butch de la practica?

- Oh, eso.

- Sí querida, eso.

- Bueno, él puede ir solito a…

- Déjate de tonterías y vámonos.

Bellota refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero al final (no muy a su pesar) se dirigió a recoger a su estúpido y querido novio y a llevar a Bubbles a la preparación del dichoso baile de primavera.

.

.

- Es comprensible –dijo Brick mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente- ahora no tiene novio, ¿me pasas la camiseta por favor Blossom?

Blossom buscó en el makuto de Brick y encontró la camiseta roja de la que hablaba, se la pasó con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

- También podría haberte esperado fuera…

- Ni hablar cielo, me he enterado de que le pareces bastante atractiva al grupo C y eso no me agrada en absoluto.

Blossom rió quedito y le dio un beso en la barbilla (que era donde llegaba) a su dulce y posesivo novio.

- Volviendo al tema principal –dijo Blossom con una sonrisa en los labios- ambos sabemos que Bubbles es preciosa…

- No más que tú –respondió Brick juguetonamente provocando que Blossom sonriera.

- Gracias, ¿por dónde iba? A, sí, ella es preciosa y podría salir con quien ella quisiese.

- ¿Quién es preciosa? –preguntó Butch saliendo de su sala cogiendo a Bellota de la cintura.

- Bubbles.

- ¿Bubbles es la rubia del otro día no gatita?

- Sep –respondió Bellota- esa misma.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa?

- Pasa que no sabe con quién ir al baile, no se siente segura de sí misma.

- Es bastante normal, después de que su novio le dejase por otra, buf… Eso tiene que ser bastante chungo.

- Lo es cielo, lo es…

- Como sea, chicos, hoy nos vamos a ir a la heladería con el grupo, con algo de suerte conseguiremos que Bubbles no acompañe ¿Queréis venir con nosotros?

- Faltaba más, paso de que alguien te eche el ojo.

Las risas resonaron por todo el vestuario y Boomer, sonriendo traviesamente por haber escuchado la conversación, salió del lugar con la intención de encontrar a la chica rubia.

Alguien tenía que subirle la moral a esa chica, ¿no?

.

.

Bubbles suspiró y colgó un lazo más restante en la caja.

- ¿Ya has terminado chica?

Bubbles se giró subida en la escalera y le dedicó una sonrisa a Brute.

- No, no he terminado. Pero si quieres, como queda poco, puedo terminar yo sola.

- No, no, deja, no te dejaré haciendo esto sola, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera vas a asistir al baile.

Bubbles sonrió forzadamente y asintió.

- Eso es verdad.

- Pero si no te importa, me voy a ir un momento, creo que Ben me va a pedir ir al baile ¡Yaaaaaaaai!

Brute se fue corriendo con la fuerza de mil caballos y Bubbles volvió a suspirar. Se bajó de la escalera y cogió la cinta que tenía que colgar, desafortunadamente no podía usar la escalera en ese sitio por lo escarpado que era, así que si no se ponía de puntillas no iba a poder llegar, quizás incluso tendría que dar saltitos…

Bubbles se alzó de puntillas e intentó colgar la bandera sin resultados, bufó y lo intentó de nuevo (obviamente sin resultados).

Unos brazos la rodearon y con delicadeza, la persona que la había semi-abrazado colgó la dichosa bandera.

- Te lo dije- susurró una voz ronca y suave en su oreja- eres demasiado pequeña.

- A lo mejor –a Bubbles le fallaba la voz-tú eres demasiado alto, ¿no?

Se dio la vuelta encarando a Boomer y le sonrió con timidez, él le quitó un mechó de cabello de la frente con delicadeza y sonrió.

- Entonces, qué ¿Te ayudo Amor?

Bubbles sonrió y asintió suavemente causando que una deslumbrante sonrisa cruzara el rostro de Boomer.

.

.

- Oh, no creía haber tardado tanto –dijo Brute- ¿Ya has terminado? ¡Boomer! Hola cariño.

Brute pestañeó como uno de esos perritos de los coches y balanceándose con coquetería le dijo a Boomer.

- Boomei, cariñín, ¿me ayudas a colgar esto?

Bubbles frunció el ceño pero este mismo se fue cuando Boomer, con delicadeza, le acarició esa arruga mientras le respondía distraídamente a Brute.

- No, me voy a ir ya.

Brute fulminó con la mirada a Boomer y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno chica –le dijo a Bubbles- yo me voy a ir ya, como solo queda esa cinta…

Brute se dio la vuelta aireadamente y con las manos en la cintura se fue del salón.

- Entonces qué –le dijo Boomer a la chica rubia- ¿Te ayudo a colocar el cartel?

Bubbles lo miró con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿No te tenías que ir?

- Yo no he venido a ayuda a Brute, he venido a ayudarte a ti.

O- mi-Dios. La sonrisa tímida de Bubbles se extendió por toda su cara y se le iluminaron los ojos como dos luceros. Boomer sonrió al ver esto.

- Gracias entonces.

- ¿Me pasas el cartel?

- Sí, claro, toma.

Bubbles le pasó el cartel a Boomer y contempló con vergüenza la preciosa vista que tenía desde el suelo: Boomer se encontraba en la escalera, en el último peldaño, con sus brazos fuertes y musculosos estirados para colgar el dichoso cartel de las narices. Pero lo mejor no era eso, lo mejor era que los pantalones de Boomer estaba sutilmente flojos y desde ahí podía ver perfectamente sus Boxers.

Je, Bubbles iba a vomitar de emoción.

Boomer se bajó de la escalera y contempló todo el salón.

- Bueno, ya hemos acabado. Dime Amor, ¿con quién irás al baile?

- ¿Yo? No voy a ir.

- Pues vaya estupidez montar todo esto entonces.

Bubbles se encogió de hombros camino a la salida, con Boomer a su lado.

- Quería ayudar –dijo Bubbles.

Boomer la miró con curiosidad en los ojos.

- ¿Vas a ir andando a tú casa?

- Sí, se encuentra cerca.

- Ni hablar, tú te vienes en mi coche Amor, no voy a dejar que vayas así como así con el calor que hace.

Bubbles sonrió tímidamente y le dio un suave ''gracias'' a Boomer.

.

.

- Sigo pensando que es una estupidez que no vayas al baile después de haberlo montado.

Bubbles suspiró, ya habían llegado a su casa y Boomer parecía no querer dejar el tema.

- Entonces, Boomer, ¿qué propones?

Boomer sonrió traviesamente.

- Ven conmigo, le daremos una lección a tu novio sobre lo que es una verdadera novia y pasaremos una buena noche.

Bubbles se sonrojó.

- ¿Estás pidiéndome ir al baile conmigo?

- No –respondió Boomer- estoy pidiéndote salir a una cita, Amor.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es por pena?

Boomer bufó.

- Ya te lo dije, Amor, me gustas.

- Oh.

- Sí Amor, oh.

Boomer y Bubbles quedaron la hora de recogida y Bubbles se bajó de coche.

- ¡Bubbles!

- ¿Sí?

- Ven aquí tienes algo en la barbilla.

- Oh, bien, quítamelo por favor.

Bubbles se acercó a Boomer e ¡n el coche y este, delicadamente, puso sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con suavidad.  
Bubbles tembló.

Oh, dulce Dios.

- Es una cita entonces –susurró Boomer.

Después, se fue, dejándole a Bubbles una sonrisa boba en la cara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lucero Gómez al teclado:**_

_**¡Hola gente hermosa! Estoy un poco con la pena ¡Solo le quedan dos capítulos contando el epílogo! Bueno, en verdad espero que os esté gustando la historia.**_

_**Paso a contestar a sus hermosos comentarios y en verdad, gracias por sus palabras, me hacen realmente dichosas.**_

_**Ruko Megpoid: ¡Gracias por poner la historia en favoritos! **_

_**Una-demente- suelta: ¡Yo me pido la metralleta! Pero ¿y si nos manchamos la ropa? Nos tendremos que poner lago encima ¿No?**_

_**Momoko 123: Oh, Dios, tres millones cuatrocientas gracias. Acabo de hablar con la. mas. guapisima. de. todas y me ha dicho que me defiendes. ¡Gracias por mil!**_

_**Iam-in-nevermore: ¡Gracias por poner mis FF en Favoritos!**_

_**Noah Evans: ¡Gracias! Yo tambiñen tengo una obsesión por Boomer ¿que te parece si lo robamos y lo escondemos del mundo? De esa forma estaría solo para nosotras. Oye, ¿por qué no me sale tu comentario en los reviews?**_

_**Dreams 00: Buf, eso más que un comentario ha sido una reflexión. Y ME HA ENCANTADO. Es increíbles, has desarrollado la temática de la historia en el comentario. Estoy sin palabras.**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Lucero Gómez.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, solo deciros que este cap puede que sea más corto que los demás… bueno, eso.**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo siete: Final no-tan -feliz.

Diademas…

Horquillas…

Coleteros…

¡Dios sabe qué más habría tirado por el suelo de la habitación de Bubbles!

Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso se podría poner a hiperventilar de un momento a otro, no os vaya a extrañar.

Gug.

Maldito rubio.

El vestido estaba totalmente planchado (por séptima vez) y el pelo con su correspondiente kilo de horquillas, el maquillaje levemente puesto sobre sus labios y sus ojos y unos bonitos zapatos de charol.

Oh, Bubbles estaba perfecta.

Bubbles se miró por quinta vez al espejo y suspiró con nerviosismo, ¡no podía aguantar más!

Eso tiene fácil solución…

- ¡Blossom!

Es decir, llamar a Bloss por el móvil.

- Bubbles ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estoy tan ocupada con el vestido! Tiene demasiadas tirantas.

- ¡El mío igual!

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Si mis uñas no estuviesen con la manicura recién me las habría comido hace mucho, créeme.

- Buf, yo estoy igual. ¡Me llama Bellota! ¿Hacemos una conferencia?

- Sep, eso estaría bien.

- ¡Blossom! –exclamó Bellota por el teléfono, acto seguido se escuchó la risa de Bubbles- ¡Bubbles! ¿Estáis nerviosas?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamaron a la vez.

- No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero creo que estoy sufriendo de nenitis, ¡no me veo bonita!

- ¡Pero si eres hermosa!

- ¡Y un pimiento! ¡El maquillaje este no me furula!

- ¿Te has puesto maquillaje? ¡No me lo creo!

- Calla, calla, que bastante humillada me siento.

Las chicas comenzaron a parlotear como cotorras mientras el tiempo pasaba perezoso y sin ganas. Las paredes las escuchaban hablar tiradas en la cama de cada una, todas con el cuarto hecho un desastre y con sus parejas a punto de venir.

- Oh Dios mío –gritó Bellota por el teléfono - ¡Butch acaba de llegar!

- Vale querida, tú respira y no hiperventiles mucho por si acaso, nos vemos en la fiesta.

- ¡Adios!

Bellota se desconectó del móvil y bajó dando saltitos a abrirle la puerta a Butch, quien la esperaba con la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas.

Blossom se fue también al poco tiempo de la conversación de modo que la única que quedaba sin recoger fue Bubbles.

Esta se sentó en el sillón para ver cuándo venía el coche de Boomer, expectante por su noche de brillo.

Se retorcía las manos y estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Esperó…

Esperó…

Esperó…

Y el coche, simplemente, nunca apareció.

.

.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de Bubbles, esta ni siquiera se las limpiaba.

Estaba demasiado…

Triste.

Rota.

Confundida.

Sola.

Es decir, la habían plantado (Grr), a una chica bonita NUNCA se le planta.

Bueno, pues a ella le habían plantado, se habían burlado de ella.

Seguro que Boomer ahora mismo se estaría riendo con Mitch por ilusionarla, seguro que le estaría diciendo lo tonta y estúpida que era…

Grr.

Estúpidos chicos…

.

.

El móvil sonaba con insistencia.

Bubbles abrió un ojo, después otro, y tomó el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

Su voz estaba ronca de llorar y ahogar su llanto, es decir, se sentía asquerosamente fatal.

- ¿Bubbles?

La voz llorosa de una mujer al otro lado de la línea despertó por completo a Bubbles, quien incorporándose en su cama prestó atención a la conversación.

- Sí, esa soy yo, ¿quién me llama?

- Soy Sarah, la madre de Boomer –Bubbles abrió los ojos como platos- mi hijo ha sido hospitalizado por un ataque al corazón, no dejaba de decir que te llamase, que no te podía dejar sola ¿Él te iba a llevar a un baile? –su voz sonaba sorprendida- eres a la primera a quien iba a llevar.

- ¿Cómo que Boomer está en el hospital? ¿En cuál?

La mujer se sorbió los mocos e hizo un ruidito como de sollozo.

- En el hospital Reina de Luz, en el polígono este de la ciudad.

- Espéreme, por favor.

Bubbles se arregló en cinco minutos y corriendo por las escaleras llamó a un taxi quien le llevó de un momento al hospital.

En la puerta de este se encontraba la madre de Boomer.

- ¿Bubbles?

- En efecto.

- No deberías haber venido, podrías haber ido con otro…

- ¡Tonterías! Yo iba a ir con Boomer y si no voy con él no voy con nadie.

La mujer sonrió ante las palabras energéticas de la chiquilla.

- ¿Te digo su habitación?

- Si no le importa…

.

.

Bubbles llamó.

''Adelante'', se escuchó débil y casi sin fuerzas, pero se escuchó, y por ende, Bubbles entró.

- Hola Boomer –susurró la chica con timidez.

Boomer sonrió con una leve picardía que le quedaba incluso en estos momentos.

- Hola Amor.

Bubbles se movió lentamente a la camilla y se apoyó en ella a la vez que alargaba un brazo y le acariciaba el pelo a Boomer.

- Me asustaste cuando no viniste a la hora acordada.

- Sí. Siento mucho eso.

Bubbles negó con la cabeza suave.

- No pasa nada, era un baile.

- Pero era NUESTRO baile. Ahora no podremos ir.

Bubbles sonrió divertida ante el puchero que hizo Boomer y recorrió su mejilla con el dedo índice.

- Bueno, si quieres podemos repetirlo algún día.

Boomer abrió un ojo.

- ¿Estás pidiéndome salir?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Quiero creer que sí.

- Entonces lo dicho, es una cita.

- Oh, acepto con gusto Amor.

Bubbles suspiró.

- Mejor será que me vaya, necesitas descansar.

- Noo, porfa, quédate.

- Pareces un niño chico.

Boomer sonrió y le dijo con malicia:

- Sep, un niño chico que te saca dos cabezas ¿No?

Gug.

- ¡Oye!

Boomer rió entre dientes.

-¿Sabes qué me harían sentir mejor que si descansase?

- Dime.

Boomer sonrió, pero esta vez con ternura.

- Uno de tus besos.

Bubbles acercó lentamente sus labios… Y Boomer se curó.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lucero Gómez al teclado:_**

**_¡Hola! Ouuuf, ya solo queda el epílogo… Que penuqui._**

**_Bueno, como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado y paso a responder comentarios:_**

**_violetalr: ¡Gracias por ponerme como autora favorita y por seguir mis actualizaciones!_**

**_Sabina-Chan: ¡Gracias por poner en favoritas mis historias!_**

**_Linadzuki: ¡Gracias por poner en favoritos mis historias!_**

**_faty-chan: Paso dos... ¡Hecho! ¡Gracias por comentar y nos vemos en el epílogo!_**

**_Ruko Megpoid: Pues no se ha podido armar mucho... no por nada sino porque no han ido. Puff ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!_**

**_Linna Hamato: ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Karla-20: ¡Tranquila! A todos nos pasa eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítuloy sep, yo también estaba hiper-ventilando en la parte de los calzoncillos. Creo que debí poner que eran azules oscuros..._**

**_SweetCherry13: Aww, gracias. Pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te despidan por mi culpa, me sentiría REALMENTE MAL. Gracias por seguir mis historias y siento decirte que... ¡PRONTO ESTRENO NUEVO FF! ¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Una-demente -suelta: ¡Nop! Yo soy verdaderamente más sádica que tú. Lo tengo MUY seguro. Pffff vale, no me eches cuent. Eres tan adorable, ¡Gracias por defenderme! me gustaría apretarte as mejillas y dejártelas rojas._**

**_Dreams00: ¡Nop! ¡Te equivocas! En mi historia son cuidadores y cariñosos a su manera y Boomer NUNCA JUGARÍA con Bubbles, le ama demasiado._**

**_Momoko123: Eres simplemente AW._**

**_Nos leemos en el final de esta historia chicas._**

**_Atentamente:_**

**_Lucero Gómez._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chicas…**_

_**Con esto la novela se acaba.**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Epílogo: El beso.

Allí, acurrucada en los brazos de Boomer, se encontraba Bubbles, durmiendo.

Su respiración era suave y ligera, como el soplo de una mariposa y sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas por el calor, aún así se negada a soltarse del tierno agarre que Boomer ejercía sobre ella.

Boomer la miraba con la más bella de la sonrisa, contemplando a su novia que desde hacía cinco meses había estado a su lado en todo.

- Sé que estás despierta –susurró Boomer.

- Que bien –respondió Bubbles aún con los ojos cerrados- así no tendré que seguir fingiendo, ¿me puedes sostener con más fuerza por favor?

Boomer rió risueño ante el mandato de su chica pero la rodeó con más firmeza.

- ¿Así, Amor?

- Sí, así está perfecto.

Bubbles se volvió a acurrucar entre los brazos de Boomer y sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes preciosa?

- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo empezó?

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Te veías adorable con las mejillas rojas como dos amapolas, mirando al suelo, ni que te fuese a comer.

Bubbles rió quedito y abrió los ojos por fin.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Te iba a pedir que no le dieses una paliza a Mitch y encima me sacabas dos cabezas.

- Te las sigo sacando, Amor.

Es verdad, aún seguía mucho más alto que ella.

Gug.

Ella no crecía.

Grr, estúpida vida

Bubbles le sacó la lengua.

- Idiota.

- Oh, Amor, no te enfades, sabes que en el fondo te quiero.

- Sep, en el fondo.

- Vaale, puede que te quiera un poco.

- ¿Un poco?

- Aceptémoslo, te quiero bastante.

- ¿Ajam?

- Está bien, te quiero un muchito.

- ¡Eso no me vale!

- ¿Entonces qué quieres Amor?

Ellos adoraban eso, discutían siempre lo mismo, todo estaba ensayado, siempre tenía el mismo final.

Ahora Bubbles sonreiría.

Boomer también.

Bubbles se acercaría.

Boomer cerraría los ojos.

Y entonces, a milímetros de los labios del otro, Bubbles diría:

- Quiero uno de tus besos.

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lucero al teclado:**_

_**¡Oh, se ha acabado! Sé que el epílogo es cortito pero no quería hacer más porque de lo contrario os cansaría…**_

_**ESTA VEZ, QUIERO PEDIR ALGO. ME GUSTARÍA QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTA NOVELA COMENTEN CÓMO LES HA PARECIDO QUE FUE.**_

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta novela, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios que por cierto voy a responder:**_

_**Luma2250: ¡Gracias por poner la historia en Favoritos y por tu comentario! **_

_**faty-chan: Bueno faty-chan, lamento decirte que este es el final. Espero que te haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla. Un abrazo.**_

_**Una-demente -suelta: Lo siento querida, realemente te voy a tirar de las mejillas. Espero que te haya gustado. un abrazo.**_

_**Dreams 00: Y tienes toda la razón, pero lo escribí con el propósito de que recordáramos qu en el fondo siguen siendo los RRB. Espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo.**_

_**Momoko123: Pues sí, Momoko123, es el final. Espero que te haya gustado y mil gracias por todo. Un abrazo.**_

_**Linna Hamato: Me encanta que la historia haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Un abrazo, nos leemos.**_

_**Gracias por todo, en serio, puede que nos leamos más adelante.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**Lucero Gómez.**_


End file.
